Or some uses, it is necessary to provide glass which is strong and resilient to breaking. One such use is in automobiles, trucks, buses, and all kinds of vessels. The glass in these vehicles are subject to strong influences and must be resilient to breaking. However, this feature is not desirable in all circumstances. For instance, after an accident, it may be desirable for the glass to be broken in order that the occupants of the vehicle in the accident can escape. This is especially important when the vehicle has entered the water or is subject to fire. Under these circumstances, it is imperative that the glass be broken for the occupants to escape unharmed.
In the past, a hammer or hatchet may be provided in order to allow the occupants to break the glass of the vehicle. However, the occupants may not have sufficient strength in order to break the glass of the vehicle. This is especially true when the occupants a be small children or when the vehicle is submerged where the pressure of the water acts to strengthen the glass.
What is required is a glass breaking tool which is readily available and requires minimal strength in order to operate.